Meryl
Meryl is a changeling, troll-blooded on her faerie side. She only appears in Summer Knight. Description Meryl was brawny and muscular, with muddy green hair.Summer Knight, ch. 12 She was friends with a group of Winter Court changelings: Lily, Fix and Ace. She shared an apartment with Lily, and also looked after her. Biography Meryl was conceived when a troll raped her mother, then spared her life. Her troll father belonged to the Winter Court, putting her under its rule too.Summer Knight, ch. 16 In the series ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Harry Dresden acquired a photo of Ronald Reuel with four happy teens at a Disney park.Summer Knight, ch. 11 Dresden went to the funeral parlor where Reuel is laid out and Listened to three of the teens from the photo learning that they are Changelings.Summer Knight, ch. 12 Suspicious of Dresden, not knowing whether to believe he would help them or kill them, Meryl back-handed him with a shovel-sized fist. She stops Ace from shooting him, thinking the wizards would kill them all. She, Fix and Ace ran off after she tossed Dresden into a dumpster.Summer Knight, ch. 12 Unable to locate Lily themselves after she disappeared, she and Fix hired Dresden after apologizing him.Summer Knight, ch. 16 Later, on William Borden's balcony, they had a talk. Meryl told Dresden what the various supernatural groups think of him. Dresden told her what it was like being a wizard and Meryl told Dresden what it's like being a changeling. Dresden updated her on his search for Lily.Summer Knight, ch. 22 Meryl and Fix were inside the Alphas' van—they wanted to go with to rescue Lily. At a harbor, by the Lake Michigan, Meryl had Fix stay close to her. When the harbor lights went out, she lit a glow stick and Fix lit his flashlight and she was shot by a sniper. Then the Tigress showed up and the Apha's killed her.Summer Knight, ch. 29 Later, Ace confessed that he hired the Tigress assassin to kill Dresden and that he shot Meryl accidentally aiming at Dresden. He said that it was the price the Red Court vampires demanded for protection against Maeve and Lloyd Slate (since lost Reuel's protection)—the Reds told him where Dresden would show up.Summer Knight, ch. 29 Meryl admits that she hears Mab's Call to all of Winter's blood for the Fae War but she's not answering. Ace tried to convince her to chose if she didn't want to run. Meryl called him worthless trash and yelled at him to run from her sight before she killed him. Dresden let him go.Summer Knight, ch. 29 Meryl was wounded gravely in battle by Winter Knight Lloyd Slate.Summer Knight, ch. 32 In order to help, she Chose to become a full troll; she rejoined the battle in her troll form: huge, strong, ugly, and with green skin and blood, and wielding an axe. Talos hacked off one of her hands, but was brought down by her.Summer Knight, ch. 33 She died soon after.Summer Knight, ch. 34 References See also *Aurora *Korrick *Elaine Mallory *Mantle *Stone Table *Chicago-over-Chicago *Unraveling *Toot-Toot *Wee Folk *Faerie (location) *Winter Lady *Summer Lady *Summer Knight Category:Summer Knight